PROMISED FIELD
PROMISED FIELD is a single performed by Ryota Ohsaka, Nobunaga Shimazaki, and Natsuki Hanae, the voices of Sawamura Eijun, Furuya Satoru, and Kominato Haruichi respectively. The titular track, which features all three, is used as the fifth ending of the anime. They used PROMISED FIELD from episode 52 to episode 63. The drama track included on the album is a continuation of the one found on the CLOUD NINE album and is followed by the one found on Final Victory. Track Listing # PROMISED FIELD # PROMISED FIELD (feat.Sawamura) # PROMISED FIELD (feat.Furuya) # PROMISED FIELD (feat.Haruichi) # Original Drama ~Sawamura&Furuya&Haruichi~ (PART 2) # PROMISED FIELD (instrumental) Original Drama Short summary: Sawamura has Furuya accompany him to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Later, after Sawamura runs off in fright, they meet up with Haruichi. Once he finishes with his business, Haruichi spots a door that stood out near the bathrooms. Furuya begins to tell a story of an old student that once had to go to the bathroom but wasn't able to go inside, so he then did his buisness outside and was scolded by the coach. Sawamura, still very jumpy albeit the non-scary ending to Furuya's story, Haruichi decides to open the door. With one final scream from Sawamura, they find that the door lead to a supply closet. Sawamura then proceeds to say he wasn't scared in the slightest and laughs it all off. Lyrics |-| Kanji= We can do we can do we can do it! We can do we can do! 戻れない昨日に　見えない明日に迷わず 今を強く生きよう(Fight together！ We fight together！) 虚勢を張ったり　逆に萎縮したり… なんて　無駄だろう？ ただ、等身大でいよう(Fight together” Never give up！) 今の僕らにできる事はひとつ この身体で 精神で　この場所で　やりきるだけ 現在地を蹴って不確かな未来へとスライディング 駆け出すこの情熱に限界はないから 全力で走って流す汗は裏切らない 僕らが決めたことだ　勝ちに行こう PROMISED FIELD どんなに苦しくても　何度つまずいても やめない“強さ”くれた場所(Fight together！ We fight together！) 雨　風　汗　夢がしみ込んだグラウンドと 約束したんだ泣くときは勝つとき (Fight together！ Never look back！) 黒い雨雲に隠れた日も 胸の奥に　瞳に　手のひらに　熱い太陽 限界値超えて悔し涙の日々をクリーンナップ 必ず胸を張って帰ってくるから 快感を知ったんだ僕らはもう止められない 不可能か可能かより　やりたいこと貫こう Go Ahead！ Go for the win！ Hang in there yeah yeah yeah 風が吹く　土が舞う　僕らは戦う 熱過ぎる太陽はひとつじゃない (We never stop！) 現在地を蹴って不確かな未来へとスライディング 駆け出すこの情熱に限界はないから 全力で走って　走って　走って ここまで来た 一緒に勝ちに行こう PROMISED FIELD ETERNAL PROMISED FIELD ETERNAL PROMISED FIELD ETERNAL PROMISED FIELD﻿ |-| Romaji= We can do we can do we can do it! We can do we can do! Modorenai kinou ni mienai ashita ni Mayowazu ima o tsuyoku ikiyou (fight together we fight together!) Kyosei wo hattari gyaku ni ishuku shitari nante Muda darou tada toushindai de iyou (fight together never give up!) Ima no bokura ni dekiru koto wa hitotsu Kono karada de kokoro de kono basho de yari kiru dake Genzaichi wo kette futashikana mirai e to sliding Kake dasu kono omoi ni genkai wanai kara Zenryoku de hashi tte nagasu ase wa uragiranai Bokura ga kimeta kotoda kachi ni yukou promised field! Donnani kurushikute mo nando tsumazuite mo Yamenai tsuyosa kureta basho (fight together we fight together!) Ame kaze ase yume ga shimikonda guraundo to Yakusoku shita nda naku toki wa katsu toki (fight together never look back!) Kuroi amagu mo ni kakureta hi mo Mune no oku ni hitomi ni tenohira ni atsui taiyou Genkaichi koete kuyashi namida no hibi wo clean up Kanarazu mune wo hatte kaette kuru kara Kaikan wo shitta nda bokura wa mou tomerarenai Fuka nou ka kanou ka yori yaritai koto tsuranu kou Go ahead! Go for the win! Hang in there yeah yeah yeah! Kaze ga fuku tsuchi ga mau bokura wa tatakau Atsu sugiru taiyou wa hitotsu janai (we never stop!) Genzaichi wo kette futashikana mirai e to sliding Kake dasu kono omoi ni genkai wanai kara Zenryoku de hashitte hashitte hashitte koko made kita Issho ni kachi ni yukou promised field! Eternal promised field Eternal promised field Eternal promised field |-| English= We can do we can do we can do it! We can do we can do! Let's live with our strength now Without being puzzled by yesterday, which we can't return to, and tomorrow, which we can see (Fight together! We fight together!) Making a bluff but withering away...Isn't that pointless? Let's just go as we are (Fight together! Never give up!) There's one thing we can do now Give it all we've got here with our bodies and souls. We'll kick away from our present location And slide into the uncertain future Because there's no limit to our enthusiastic dashing. Running with all our might Our pouring sweat won't let us down It's something we've decided. Let's go to victory PROMISE FIELD. No matter how painful it is or how many times we stumble, There's a place that gives us a never-ending strength (Fight together! We fight together!) We made a promise with the field that had our dreams, sweat, the wind and the rain soaked into it. Times we cry are times we win.(Fight together! Never look back!) Even in days hidden by dark rain clouds, There's a hot sun burning in the depths of our hearts, our eyes, and the palm of our hands. Going beyond the limits of our merits, We'll clean up the days where we cried tears of frustration Because we'll make sure we're able to go home with our heads held high. Rather than think about whether or not something is possible, let's go through with what we want to do. Go ahead! Go for the win! Hang in there yeah yeah yeah! The wind blows, the dirt is kicked up, we fight. There's more than one sun burning up. (We never stop!) We'll kick away from our present location And slide into the uncertain future Because there's no limit to our enthusiastic dashing. We ran, ran, ran with all our strength and it brought us here Let's go to win together PROMISE FIELD! Eternal promised field Eternal promised field Eternal promised field Music Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending